


Three

by genee



Series: Four [4]
Category: Actor RPF, Music RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-13
Updated: 2006-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-12 11:18:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genee/pseuds/genee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Jared can practically see the sparks building up between them. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Three

Steve's house is cool, and Steve is cool, and everything's cool, except Jared still feels like someone's little brother or something, picking at the label on the bottle in his hands and trying to be cool. Chris is still crashed out somewhere, and Steve and Jensen are staring at each other and talking about nothing. Steve's leaning forward though, his hands steepled between his knees, his fingertips touching and pulling away and touching again, Jensen's eyes drawn to the motion, that little half smile on his face. Jared can practically see the sparks building up between them.

It's sexy as hell, it is, and it's not like they're _totally_ ignoring him or anything, but Christ, this whole thing, this right here, all this intense shit, heavy mojo or what the fuck ever? This is so not his scene.

And also, Steve has cats. _Cats_ , for fuck's sake. And they aren't even the fun kind, the kind that chase each other and jump on things and meow their stupid heads off, no, they're the boring kind, the kind that just sit there, all sprawled out and furry and staring at nothing. Fuck, he's got to get out of here for a minute or he's gonna blow this before it even gets started.

He pats his pockets and stands up, mumbles something about the car. "Be right back," he says, smiling like he does on set, calling up a blush from somewhere. Jensen nods and Steve says, "Yeah? Okay, just..." but Jared doesn't catch the rest, Steve's quiet voice fading behind him as he retraces his steps. He grabs another beer on his way through the kitchen, and an apple from the basket on the counter, and he can't believe he's actually shining the apple on his shirt when he steps outside, sun shining bright and Chris Kane looking up at him from behind the steering wheel of Jensen's car, six kinds of caught and still grinning like he ain't that caught at all.

God, he's gorgeous, Jared thinks, even all thrashed and bruised and it's hard to be pissed at him, even now, even though Jared totally _is_. Still, he can't help laughing a little as he slides into the car, sees Chris's bare feet and his half-buttoned shirt, crumpled pack of smokes on the dash.

"Jensen's got the keys in his pocket," he says after a minute, both of them fidgeting a little, grins fading slow.

"You think I can't hotwire a car, son?"

"Nah," Jared says, pulling an old Swiss Army knife from Jensen's glove compartment. He doesn't ask where Chris's own keys are, doesn't say he thinks it'd be easier to hotwire Chris's truck, because duh, that's _Chris's truck_ , and he's not a total idiot no matter what people say. "Man, I had to get some air, you know?"

Chris snorts, and Jared slices off a hunk of his apple and passes it over, watches Chris's fingers slide the fruit from the blade. Chris says, "So, what, they're in there, staring at each other and shit?"

Jared nods solemnly and Chris swears low, steals Jared's beer and takes a long swallow. When he hands the bottle back it's wet around the lip, and when Jared raises it to his own mouth it tastes like Chris and apple and all he wants now is _more_. Chris says, "They could be at it for hours, man. We'll go back in from the deck."

"Back in?" Jared's voice sounds wrong even to his own ears, young and panicky, but fuck it, he's way too high strung for this shit. "Dude, I'm just gonna go for a walk or somethin', it's cool, seriously."

"Seriously?"

Jared narrows his eyes, but Chris just smirks, pulls the bottle from between Jared's legs and finishes the last of the beer.

"You know you're an asshole, right?"

"Yeah," Chris says, sliding his fingers through Jared's hair, pulling him close. "I'm an asshole, and you're not goin' anywhere but inside, and you're only goin' there 'cause you're too fuckin' tall and I'm too fuckin' sore to fuck you right here in Jenny's pretty little car."

Chris's lips are soft and his mouth is dark and fiery, and Jared feels the apple slip from his fingers. Chris makes a sound low in his throat and pulls away a little, his fingers sure on Jared's as he takes the knife and wipes it on his jeans before he closes it up, tosses it back in the glove box without taking his eyes off Jared's. Jared opens his mouth just as Chris's hand closes around the back his of neck, sticky and hot and Jared feels himself leaning forward, leaning into Chris, and this isn't the way this was supposed to go but Jared can't help it, can't do anything but close his eyes and give in to the kiss. Chris bites at his lip, quick and sharp and Jared hears himself breathing heavy now, his own tongue flicking out again to taste. He feels the scratch of Chris's stubble on his skin and Chris's warm breath in his ear, Chris's voice thrumming through him like an answer, like he isn't asking anything at all. "You ready for this?"   
   
   


\-- End --


End file.
